


Demon for Sale, 50% Off

by OverlyAnxiousVirgil



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 50 percent off reference, Despite the title, I just found out, am very offended, crack? ish, did you know the percent symbol can't be a tag, help me make tags, never tagged before please send help, no actual shopping happens, thought of this at about 1 am on a Monday, why is this my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyAnxiousVirgil/pseuds/OverlyAnxiousVirgil
Summary: What my mind makes up at 1 am on a Monday. Basically Obey Me! with 50% off
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Demon for Sale, 50% Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I thought it was funny, but then again I was sleep deprived so we'll never truly know. 
> 
> Or what happens when Levi and my OC, Nagisa Saito binge watch the Free! parody 50% off. Appreciate my poor sleep deprived OC. I don't know why I never thought of doing this before.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nagisa trudged her way into the dining hall. Dark bags under her eyes and a lack of Levi at the table told the brothers that they must have been binging yet another anime series.

She yawned and called out a greeting, "What's up sluts? Guess who just got out of prison."

"Sluts?" Asmo called out excitedly.

"Prison?" asked Beel, looking very concerned. He even paused from devouring another stack of pancakes.

"Nagisa!" Lucifer called out in warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: When I was younger (though I still do this now), I used to call eye bags "rags" and I had to resist the urge to type rags instead of bags. Now that I think about it, that isn't really that fun of a fact.
> 
> Also! This was funnier to me when I thought about it last night (or Very early morning).


End file.
